zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (Arkhamverse)
'Joker '- psychopatyczny nemezis Batmana, najniebezpieczniejszy oraz najbardziej rozpoznawalny z przestępców Gotham City. Jest głównym antagonistą w całej serii Arkham, z wyjątkiem Batman: Arkham Knight ''(na rzecz Stracha na Wróble), gdzie jest drugorzędnym antagonistą. Głosu użyczył mu aktor Mark Hamill (również podkładający głos Jokerowi z DCAU), a w grze ''Batman: Arkham Origins ''był to Troy Baker. Biografia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo o życiu Jokera przed zamienieniem się w klauna. Najprawdopodobniejszą jednak wersję wyjawił Hugo Strange'owi oraz Harleen Quinzel – był w przeszłości niespełnionym komikiem, i później jako Red Hood próbował obrabować Ace Chemicals. Jednak w wyniku walki z Batmanem wpadł do chemikaliów, co sprawiło, że miał zielone włosy, białą skórę oraz czerwony uśmiech. Kiedy zobaczył swą twarz popadł w szaleństwo. Przed Arkham Origins Krótko po swojej metamorfozie zaczął obserwować Czarną Maskę, aby podszyć się za niego i przejąć jego kryminalne imperium. Joker zaczął od kradzieży chemikaliów z Huty Sionisa aby użyć ich do stworzenia ładunków wybuchowych, co nie umknęło uwadze gangsterowi. Potem Joker zaczął prześladować jedną z dziewczyn Sionisa, Tiffany Ambrose. Roman ukrył ją w swoim apartamencie w Lacey Towers, lecz Joker już tam czekał. Kiedy Tiffany wysłała SMS-a z pytaniem o tożsamość stalkera, Sionis odpowiedział, że to nikt ważny, a Tiffany błagała, aby się zjawił. Joker brutalnie uderzył ją w głowę, ogłuszając ją i przywiązał do żyrandola. Czarna Maska postanowił zatrudnić dublera, który wszedł do apartamentu. Na miejscu został zastrzelony przez Jokera, który czekał na niego. Prawdziwy Sionis zaatakował go z balkonu, lecz Joker wygrał walkę i związał mu ręce. Joker pozbył się dowodów za pomocą koktajlu Mołotowa. Ponadto, Joker dał mu pistolet i zmusił do zabicia Tiffany, po czym wyciągnął go z apartamentu. Joker chciał dostać się do Gotham Merchants Bank, jednak potrzebował Sionisa do złamania kodu bezpieczeństwa i dostania się do sejfu. Przez następne tygodnie brutalnie torturował Sionisa aby poznać każdy szczegół dotyczący jego osoby, po czym przejął jego tożsamość. Czując zagrożenie ze strony Batmana, "Czarna Maska" wynajął 8 najgroźniejszych i najlepszych w swoim fachu zabójców, którzy mieliby zabić go w wigilijną noc. Pierwszej próby zabicia Batmana podjął się Deathstroke, który z pomocą kilku zbirów Sionisa walczył z nim w dokach. Jednak dzięki ingerencji innego zabójcy, Deadshota, który sam chciał przejąć nagrodę, Batman uciekł. "Sionis" i jego ludzie porwali naczelnika Josepha z Blackgate i przywieźli do jego kryjówki. Wtedy Joker spalił jedno oko Josepha papierosem i ostrzegł, że zabije całą jego rodzinę jeśli więzienie Blackgate nie będzie mniej strzeżone w noc, stracenia Człowieka-Kalendarza. Arkham Origins W wigilię Joker w końcu zaatakował Blackgate, uwalniając wielu więźniów wraz z Killer Crockiem, który był jednym z jego zabójców. Trzymał jako zakładnika komisarza Gilliana B. Loeba, mówiąc, że "nadchodzą duże zmiany w Gotham". Wypuścił Juliana Daya z komory gazowej sądząc, że jego zamiłowanie do morderstw w święta to idealna sytuacja. W jego miejsce umieścił Loeba, który zmarł zagazowany. Batman, który był na miejscu mógł tylko patrzeć, jak komisarz umiera, a Czarna Maska ucieka. Idąc na dach więzienia, Joker zauważył drona należącego do Pingwina. Kazał Crockowi zniszczyć go i wziąć kartę pamięci, aby zobaczyć ile Pingwin zdołał się dowiedzieć. Ku jego irytacji, Croc jedynie zniszczył go. Kiedy "Czarna Maska" uciekł helikopterem, Croc miał okazję już zdobyć nagrodę, ponieważ wyczuł Batmana i zmierzył się z nim na dachu. Jednak nietoperz pokonał go i uciekł Batwingiem, zostawiając Crocka policji. Aby spowolnić Batmana, Joker wynajął Edwarda Nygmę – szefa działu cyberprzestępstw w policji, który potajemnie był hakerem zwanym Enigma, aby zakłócić sygnał Batwinga oraz Howarda Brandena – skorumpowanego lidera SWAT. Batman pokonał już Deathstroke'a oraz Electrocutionera, dowiedział się o morderstwie w Lacey Towers, włamał się do Narodowej Bazy Przestępców, odkrył ładunki wybuchowe pod komisariatem policji oraz dowiedział się, że Joker posłużył się Sionisem, by okraść Gotham Merchants Bank. Tam udał się następnie. Kiedy wtargnął do sejfu, zobaczył Czarną Maskę trzymającego dyrektorkę banku, dziwnie śmiejącą się. Zbiry przyprowadzili prawdziwego Romana Sionisa, który został chwilę później brutalnie pobity przez Jokera. Wtedy ten ściągnął maskę i pokazał swoją twarz. Batman próbował negocjować z Jokerem, aby puścił dyrektorkę banku w zamian za niego, lecz przestępca na razie uważał Batmana za "drobiazg". Uciekł z miejsca z Sionisem i całym majątkiem z jego sejfu oraz wysadził sejf. Batman jednak zdołał przeżyć i, jak sądził, uratować dyrektorkę. Mimo tego, kobieta zmarła na wskutek zatrucia toksyną śmiechu. Mimo tego, że wątpił w przeżycie eksplozji Batmana, wysłał do banku kilku uzbrojonych zbirów. Zdołał jednak pokonać ich wszystkich, przesłuchując ostatniego. Joker był zaskoczony, że nietoperz zdołał przeżyć, lecz wcielał w życie następną fazę planu. W czasie, gdy Batman badał Hutę Sionisa, uwolnił Czarną Maskę oraz pokonał Copperhead Joker zorganizował spotkanie z pozostałymi zabójcami w Hotelu Royal. Przebrany za Maskę kazał Brandenowi trzymać policję i media z dala od hotelu. Batman dotarł do hotelu za pomocą sygnału rękawic elektrycznych Electrocutionera. W pomieszczeniu kontrolnym obserwował cały przebieg spotkania. Joker (przebrany za Czarną Maskę) rozczarowany postawą zabójców stwierdził, że noc dobiega końca, ale śmierć Batmana nie zbliżała się. Electrocutioner grał na telefonie i nie słuchał Jokera. Podirytowany klaun ujawnił się i zabił go, kopiąc jego obrotowe krzesło za okno. Oznajmił, że spotkanie zakończone i zabójcy wyszli. Jedynie został Bane, który stwierdził, że Batman idzie po Jokera, więc czekał na niego. Przemierzając korytarze hotelu, Batman widział, co Joker zrobił z pracownikami oraz jego własnymi ludźmi, co utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, jaki szalony jest klaun. Joker cały czas był w kontakcie z Batmanem poprzez TV. W końcu nietoperz odnalazł bombę umieszczoną przez Jokera. Choć Batman próbował rozbroić ją, jego interwencja jedynie przyspieszyła odliczanie. W ostatniej chwili jednak uciekł. Batman był na dachu windy, w której jechał Bane. Ten domyślił się i zrzucił go stamtąd, następnie cisnął nim do apartamentu Jokera. Ten opowiedział mu o jego rodzinnej tradycji o otwieraniu jednego prezentu osobno, po czym na jego oczach wysadził pobliski budynek. Batman wpadł w szał, wziął go i zapytał ile osób właśnie zabił, lecz ten odpowiedział, że wysadził pusty budynek, który zasłaniał mu widok, prowokując Mrocznego Rycerza. Wkurzony zaczął bić Jokera, lecz przerwał mu Bane, który posłał Batmana i siebie do biblioteki tuż pod nimi. Nietoperz wygrywał walkę, lecz Bane użył Jadu, co bardzo wzmocniło jego siłę i obaj znaleźli się na balkonie. Joker obserwował walkę i komentował ją. Jednak jego zabawę przerwało nadlecenie policyjnego helikoptera. Bane zdecydował się uciec, przez co Joker strzelał w jego helikopter karabinem. Najemnik odpowiedział strzałem z bazuki, lecz uderzył on tuż za klaunem, powodując jego upadek. Batman złapał go w locie i uratował go. Obaj wylądowali, a dwaj ludzie Jokera celowali w nietoperza. Klaun jednak zdecydował się zabić ich obydwu, aby pokazać Batmanowi jak bezsensowne było uratowanie go. Po chwili jednak nadeszła drużyna SWAT na czele z Brandenem. Batman uciekł Batwingiem, zostawiając Jokera z Gordonem. Kiedy Harvey Bullock wsadził klauna do auta, zapytał, dlaczego Batman uratował go, jeśli nie jest jego partnerem. Ten zastanawiał się nad tym samym. Joker został umieszczony w Blackgate. Stażystka Harleen Quinzel miała wykonać jego ocenę psychiatryczną. Klaun uświadomił sobie, że Batman najprawdopodobniej został stworzony zupełnie jak on – przez jeden zły dzień. Uważał, że Batman jest kimś wyjątkowym i czuł z nim pewną więź. Sądząc, że Joker mówi o niej, Harleen zakochała się w nim i powiedziała mu jej imię. Klaun zdrobnił ją "Harley" i chciał zostać jej przyjacielem. W czasie, gdy Batman pokonał Świetlika, Joker wywołał kolejny bunt w Blackgate (prawdopodobnie poprzez Harleen), tym razem przejmując zupełną kontrolę nad placówką. Jedynym więźniem, który nie został wypuszczony, to Deathstroke – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie bawiło go bycie członkiem w grze o władzę nad Gotham. Kiedy Batman dotarł na miejsce, Joker trzymał jako zakładnika naczelnika Jospeha. Batman musiał wybrać – zabić Bane'a, lub skazać Jokera i Gordona na śmierć (przywiązał się do krzesła elektrycznego wraz z Gordonem, które napędzało bicie serca najemnika). Nie widząc innej możliwości, Batman pobił Bane'a rękawicami elektrycznymi, przez co zatrzymał jego akcję serca. Zadowolony Joker zamierzał jeszcze zastrzelić naczelnika, lecz Gordon przyjął strzał ze swoją kamizelką kuloodporną.thumb|Batman vs Joker|203x203px Joker uważał całą noc za komiczną, nie mógł przestać się śmiać w kapliczce więziennej. Batman dostał się tam, a Joker zapytał czy jego również chce zabić. Ten jednak powiedział, że Bane żyje, tylko jego serce zostało na chwilę zatrzymane. Kompletnie zaskoczony i zdenerwowany tym faktem Joker celował w Batmana, lecz ten powstrzymał go i brutalnie pobił. Zobaczył Batmana jako potwora przypominającego nietoperza. Zaśmiał się, a potem stracił przytomność. Joker był na łóżku szpitalnym na kółkach i eskortowany do swojej celi. Uświadomił sobie, że "żart" Batmana był zabawny i nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Stwierdził, że wkrótce będzie miał ubaw. Arkham Origins Blackgate Atak na Arkham Arkham Asylum Batman pokonał Jokera, schwytał go i następnie dostarczył do Działu Intensywnej Terapii w Azylu Arkham. Zauważył, że klaun poddał się zbyt łatwo i było to dla niego zbyt podejrzane. Joker był wesoły w związku z powrotem do Arkham. Został przywiązany do łóżka na kółkach i wieziony przez strażników, m.in. Franka Bolesa oraz samego Batmana, wyczuwającego, że coś jest nie tak. Nikt nie wiedział, że w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym była już Harley Quinn, która monitorowała całą sytuację. Kiedy Joker wraz ze strażnikiem oraz lekarzem dotarli do cel, Batman wraz z komisarzem Gordonem mogli tylko obserwować, ponieważ nie byli upoważnieni. Klaun udał potknięcie i głową uderzył strażnika w twarz, a następnie udusił go na śmierć za pomocą kajdanek. Harley powitała go i otworzyła elektryczne drzwi, a on oznajmił Batmanowi, że zastawił pułapkę, którą odpalił nietoperz, po czym nasłał na niego więźniów Blackgate. Kiedy Batman walczył z jego zbirami, Joker opuścił pomieszczenie i udał się do Korytarzy Transferowych. Batman oznajmił mu, że nie da mu uciec, a ten mając dość "gadki" Batmana wpuścił go, mając nadzieję, że go znajdzie. Zaczął go śledzić, lecz jak się okazało klaun wypełnił Komorę Odkażającą Smilexem. Po uratowaniu wszystkich strażników w pomieszczeniu i zastopowaniu gazu Batman przystąpił do dalszego śledzenia i spotkał swojego wroga w dużej komorze, gdzie ten uwolnił wielkiego potwora – przedmiotu tajemniczych eksperymentów Jokera. Po krótkiej walce potwór nie wytrzymał i zmarł z powodu ataku serca. Wnerwiony Joker zdał sobie sprawę, że musi lepiej dobierać króliki doświadczalne. Po chwili Joker dał szansę Batmanowi na zabicie go i zakończenie jego szaleństwa, lecz ten powstrzymał się, trzymając się własnej zasady. Klaun roześmiał się, stwierdził, że Batman staje się przewidywalny i uciekł. Później pokazał za pomocą monitoringu sytuację, jak Frank Boles ogłusza Gordona i zabiera go jako zakładnika. Batman śledził strażnika za pomocą alkoholu w powietrzu. Joker dowiedział się o tym i zabił Bolesa, ponieważ nie był mu potrzebny. Przejmując kontrolę nad systemem interkomu kazał swoim zbirom zniszczyć Batmobil, aby nie pozwolić Batmanowi uciec. Jego następnym celem była Placówka Medyczna, gdzie kazał swoim ludziom otoczyć lekarzy i Dr. Penelope Young, aby odzyskać od niej formułę TYTAN-u. Kiedy zostali oni pokonani przez Batmana, Joker zrobił 'listę gości' – listę przestępców, którzy pomogliby mu pokonać nietoperza. Między innymi był to Strach na Wróble, który zaatakował swoim gazem Batmana w Kostnicy. Po uratowaniu Gordona Batman wraz z nim weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie znaleźli wychudzonego, słabego Bane'a przywiązanego do ściany. Wyznał im, że za to odpowiedzialna jest dr. Young. Na monitorze pojawił się Joker, który powiedział, że dr. Young nie będzie problemem i umieścił w Banie dużą dawkę TYTAN-u. Batman jednak zdołał wygrać z nim w walce, a Bane został potrącony Batmobilem do oceanu. Choć nie była ona na "liście gości" Jokera, Harley uwolniła Trujący Bluszcz. Ponadto, Joker otworzył każdą celę w Więzieniu, wypuszczając stamtąd lunatyków. Joker oznajmił Batmanowi, że schwytał Dr. Young i kazał Zsaszowi torturować ją, aby powiedziała o formule. Później, Zsasz trzymał ją jako zakładnika w biurze Sharpa i ostrzegł, że ją zabije jeśli zobaczy Batmana. Joker sądził, że jest ona niepotrzebna, ponieważ ma już Jad oraz TYTAN. W czasie, gdy Batman próbował pokonać rzekę naelektryzowaną przez Jokera, klaun eksperymentował z TYTAN-em w kryjówce. Śledząc ślady Harley, Batman dostał się do tego miejsca. Tam zastał Jokera wraz z dwoma pomocnikami pod wpływem TYTAN-u. Batman pokonał potwory w walce. Tymczasem Joker zabił zakładników, których wcześniej odbił nietoperz. Joker podał Trującemu Bluszczowi dawkę TYTAN-u, przez co wyspa Arkham została porośnięta wielkimi roślinami. Później Batman wygrał w walce z nią, po czym skierował się do Jokera. Po tym, jak wszyscy na liście gości zostali pokonani, pomocnicy Jokera nakierowali Batmana do Pokoju Odwiedzin. Tam Joker zdetonował bombę, która rozbiła szybę i umożliwiła Batmanowi wejść do jego prawdziwej bazy. Joker użalał się nad tym, jak Batman zepsuł całą "imprezę". Nasłał na niego kolejne dwa tytanowe stwory oraz swoich zbirów, lecz Batman pobił ich wszystkich. Joker jednak pokazał mu komisarza Gordona na łańcuchu i wycelował w niego pistolet z TYTAN-em. Batman przyjął to na siebie, lecz jak się okazało zdołał stawić opór procesowi i nie zamienił się w potwora. Zdenerwowany, że Batman zrujnował wszystko stwierdził, że nie ma nic do stracenia i wstrzyknął sobie TYTAN. Joker zamienił się w potwora, zachowując jednak swój rozum (w przeciwieństwie do większości jego pomocników. Stoczyli walkę na dachu Azylu Arkham. Po tym, jak Batman wygrywał z nim Joker systematycznie wskakiwał na platformę i nasyłał na niego zbirów. W końcu, Batman ściągnął go kolejny raz na ziemię, lecz podłoga zawaliła się i Joker wpadł do elektrycznego generatora. Wyszedł stamtąd, pytając, czy jest gotowy na następną rundę. Batman odpowiedział, że zawsze, po czym dał sobie na rękę Wybuchowy Żel i uderzył Jokera w twarz, jednocześnie detonując żel. Joker został ostatecznie pokonany. Batman uwolnił Gordona i odzyskano władzę nad Arkham. Joker został schwytany i wrócił do normy (choć boleśnie i na jego ciele pozostały rany). Po Arkham Asylum Przed Arkham City Arkham City Po przeniesieniu do Arkham City Joker powrócił do swojej huty, zabijając przy tym wielu więźniów. Mimo swej choroby, Joker pozostawał jednym z najpotężniejszych gangsterów w Gotham, obok Pingwina i (rosnącego w siłę) Dwie-Twarze. W czasie, gdy Bruce Wayne został pojmany przez Hugo Strange'a, zbiry Jokera przejęli kontrolę nad Kościołem, gdzie znajdowała się ekipa medyczna. Ponadto, schwytali doktor Stacey Baker, która wcześniej diagnozowała stan klauna i kazał on przyprowadzić ją do Huty, aby ponownie zbadać swój stan. Gdy Dwie-Twarze urządził się w Sądzie i chciał zabić Kobietę-Kot, Batman wyruszył tam. Pokonał zbirów Denta, uratował Kobietę-Kot i powiesił go do góry nogami nad zbiornikiem z kwasem. Wtedy Joker zaatakował, używając zdalnie sterowanego karabinu w dzwonnicy. Co prawda Batman uratował ją, ale Joker zwabił go do Kościoła, gdzie zastawił pułapkę. Batman pokonał zbirów w Kościele, uratował ekipę medyczną i dotarł do dzwonnicy, gdzie zobaczył mnóstwo ładunków wybuchowych. Uciekł tuż przed wybuchem. Następnie udał się do Huty, aby ją zinfiltrować i odnaleźć klauna. Zdołał uwolnić doktor Baker od zbirów, których pobił. Po drodze do biura 'Księcia Zbrodni' zaatakował go Młot, lecz został pokonany. Batman w końcu dotarł do biura, gdzie zobaczył Harley rozpaczającą nad "zwłokami" Jokera. Od tyłu zaatakował go Joker (Clayface), a chwilę później został dobity pałką baseball'ową Harley. Przywiązali Batmana do wózka inwalidzkiego i podali mu krew Jokera, co spowodowało, że został on zatruty chorobą. Kiedy Batman wybudził się, zobaczył kroplówkę z krwią Jokera. Batman błędnie sądził, że to kłamstwo, a Joker ma się dobrze. Klaun wyjawił mu swą twarz oraz swój plan – przekazał swą krew do szpitali w Gotham, zarażając setki ludzi. Batman myślał, że to właśnie jest 'Procedura 10', lecz Joker przyznał, że nigdy o niej nie słyszał. Joker stoczył wózek Batmana przez okno i oznajmił, że będzie w kontakcie za pomocą telefonu przyklejonego do stroju Batmana. Miał on zdobyć lekarstwo od Mr. Freeze'a. Batman pokonał Pingwina, uratował Freeze'a i uwięził gangstera. Joker zyskał przewagę i wysłał swoich ludzi, którzy wyrżnęli załogę Pingwina, a ocaleni dołączyli do klauna. Wysłał również ludzi do Zburzonych Ulic, aby pod fundamentami Wieży Cudów odzyskali broń od Hugo Strange'a. Joker zdobył Arkham City. Jedynie pozostawało terytorium Dwie-Twarze. Joker jednak potrzebował lekarstwa i bał się, że Batman obrócił się przeciwko niemu lub zawiódł. W miejscu lekarstwa, Harley pozostawiła karty Jokera. Mając lekarstwo w drodze, całe Arkham City oraz potrzebne do tego bronie, Joker wcielał w życie plan wysadzenia murów Arkham City i uwolnienia się. Wiedząc, że Batman będzie mu przeszkadzał, Joker kazał zestrzelić helikopter Vicki Vale, aby pozwolić Harley bezpiecznie dostarczyć lekarstwo. Wysłał dodatkowo snajperów, lecz jak się spodziewał, Batman pokonał ich i uratował reporterkę. Już, kiedy Harley miała dać mu lekarstwo Talia al Ghul przeszkodziła jej, związała ją i zabrała to. Joker wiedział, że coś musiało pójść nie tak. Aby zmotywować swój gang, kazał Clayface'owi udawać go przez najbliższy czas. Batman zastał go w Hucie. Joker stał przed wielkim lustrem i malował się. W odbiciu dalej był chory. Po chwili jednak odwrócił się i wyglądał jak nowy. 'Joker' rzucił mu wyzwanie i nagle pojawiło się wielu zbirów, w tym pan Młot i więzień pod wpływem TYTAN-u. Stoczyli długi pojedynek, lecz Batman zdołał pokonać zbirów wraz z klaunem. Jednak po chwili w dach budynku trafił pocisk, który strącił na Batmana gruz i przygwoździł go. Joker wyciągnął nóż, lecz nagle pojawiła się Talia, która zaproponowała mu wymianę – miał on zabić ją zamiast Batmana. Talia oznajmiła mu, że reprezentuje Ra's al Ghula, lecz nie zaimponowało to Jokerowi. Ta powiedziała, że zdradzi mu sekret nieśmiertelności, a Joker po tym jak Talia wręczyła mu miecz, poszedł z nią do Teatru Monarch (który jest położony ponad Jamą Łazarza). W międzyczasie nastała Procedura 10. Batman skierował się jednak najpierw do Wieży Cudów, aby powstrzymać Procedurę 10. Tam Strange został zabity przez Ra'sa (który okazał się być jego mistrzem), Wieża wybuchła, a Ra's nie przeżył upadku z jej szczytu. Następnie Batman zobaczył na wielkim monitorze, jak Joker trzyma Talię jako zakładnika. Tam się więc udał. Poradził sobie z ludźmi Jokera. Kiedy wszedł do środka, Joker celował w Talię pistoletem. Żądał od Batmana lekarstwo, lecz pogubiony nietoperz stwierdził, że przecież ma lekarstwo. Po chwili Talia wyrwała się i przebiła Jokera mieczem, zabijając go. Po tym wręczyła Batmanowi lekarstwo, wyjawiając, że ukradła je Harley Quinn, a ona to odzyskała. Batman zastanowił się i przeanalizował wszystko. Doszedł do wniosku, że było dwóch Jokerów i po chwili Talia została strzelona od tyłu. Po tym, jak zmarła pokazał się prawdziwy Joker – wciąż chory, z coraz gorzej wyglądającą twarzą. Joker ujawnił się mu i po chwili martwy Joker wziął lekarstwo i zamienił się w Clayface'a. Stoczyli wielki pojedynek, który Joker oglądał z balkonu. Batman znalazł sposób na Clayface'a – od czasu do czasu rzucał w niego Mroźnym Wybuchem, co zamrażało go i ciął go na kawałeczki za pomocą miecza Talii. Wkrótce Joker wysadził podłogę, przez co Batman i Clayface wpadli do pomieszczenia z Jamą Łazarza. Tam walka była kontynuowana. W końcu Batman pokonał Clayface'a i odzyskał lekarstwo. Joker szykował się do skoku do Jamy, lecz Batman rzucił mieczem w generator napędzający ją i Clayface wpadł tam, prawdopodobnie ginąc. Jama Łazarza wybuchła i została zniszczona. Batman obudził się trzymając lekarstwo. W ciemnościach Joker przemawiał do niego, aby ten dał mu lekarstwo. Batman stwierdził, że każda decyzja, którą Joker podejmuje, kończy się destrukcją i zniszczeniem. Nagle Joker wyskoczył i przebił rękę Batmana, co spowodowało, że ten upuścił lekarstwo. Zrozpaczony Joker próbował pozbierać resztki z ziemi, lecz nie dało się. Batman zapytał, czy chce usłyszeć coś zabawnego; po tym wszystkim, i tak wręczyłby mu lekarstwo i uratował go. Joker roześmiał się i, akceptując swój los, stwierdził, że jest to bardzo zabawne, po czym zmarł. Batman wyszedł z teatru nosząc Jokera. Tam jego poplecznicy, którzy widzieli jego zwłoki zaniemówili i rozstąpili mu drogę. Wśród nich była zrozpaczona Harley Quinn. Przed wejściem do Arkham City pojawiła się policja na czele z Gordonem. Batman wyniósł ciało Jokera z Arkham City i położył je na masce radiowozu. Gordon próbował dowiedzieć się, co się stało, lecz wkurzony i rozczarowany Batman nie odpowiedział, ponieważ stracił swojego "przyjaciela". Po Arkham City Arkham Knight Galeria Batman: Arkham Origins Joker_batspromo.jpg N218e.jpg RedHoodOrigins.png|Joker jako Red Hood 105JokerArkhamOrigins.png 19975500431_d1b7dab29d_o.jpg 995495_499930520097848_944064813_n.png 201JokerConfrontingBatman.png 2013-10-28_00005.jpg Penthouse.jpg Batman: Atak na Arkham Batman: Arkham Asylum Joker-arkham-asylum.jpg Batman-arkham-asylum-joker-wallpaper.jpg JokerAAScarecrowScene.jpg Batman-arkham-asylum-20090529082022187.jpg Titan2bjoker.jpg Batman: Arkham City Joker.png ArkhamCityProfileImageJoker.jpg Joker_jj.jpg Batman-arkham-city-every-game-over-cut-scene.jpg The Joker Arkham City.jpg Joker-deat.jpg Batman: Arkham Knight Ciekawostki *Jest to jeden ze złoczyńców, którzy wystąpili we wszystkich czterech grach z serii. Są to również: Harley Quinn, Człowiek-Zagadka oraz Killer Croc. *Kiedy Joker poznał Deadshota w ''Ataku na Arkham, to nawiązanie do ''Origins ''- tam zatrudnił go jako zabójcę. * W ''Arkham City ''jest parę wskazówek co do faktu, że Clayface był Jokerem. ** Pierwsza z nich jest podczas misji w hucie – podczas dialogu Jokera oraz Harley: "- Och, panie J, wyglądasz znakomicie! A... nie, to nie ty... – Cicho, Harley." ** Druga podczas przemówienia Jokera w hucie (następnej misji w hucie), kiedy kamera się przez chwilę trzęsie i słychać, jak kamerzysta kaszle. ** Kolejna mówiła najwięcej – podczas walki z Jokerem i jego zbirami po włączeniu trybu detektywistycznego mogliśmy zobaczyć, że Joker nie miał szkieletu. Co prawda, mogło się to wydawać bugiem, lecz jak się później okazuje, było to zamierzone posunięcie (co ciekawe, w ''Arkham Origins ''w wizji detektywistycznej Szalony Kapelusznik również nie miał szkieletu podczas misji pobocznej). en:Joker (Arkhamverse) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Batman Kategoria:DC Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Postacie tragiczne Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Seria Batman: Arkham Kategoria:Prześladowcy